The Rolling Seas
by Lion warrior
Summary: Beastboy's on the roof of the Titan's Tower, seemingly talking to himself. It was only till someone, rather someTHING, started talking back to him that he revealed something that was very personal to him.


The Rolling Seas

**Don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

The entire tower was quiet for the night. Beastboy looked up at the stars on top of the roof. What a life. What a year. What a month, day, hour, minute, and second. A whole new year had come and gone and now the 18 year old green teen had come through an amazing year. Each year was honestly like another lifetime. And today he had been given another lifetime.

But that's not why he was up here. He was up here to get rid of HER. Her, referring to the memory of Terra, was the exact reason he was up here. He just wanted it to float away, like the waves on the sea. It was getting harder though. In all honesty, he loved Terra because he couldn't be in love with HER. So HER wasn't Terra. "A new year. A new time where I'm guessing that I'll finally say something to her and everything will go well," Beastboy muttered to himself, "That's the dream. That's the vision, but it can never happen." He looked at the crashing waves. They were almost hypnotizing.

"Why?" The waves asked. Beastboy thought it was his imagination, so he played along.

"Because she would never love me. I mean I'm green, I'm dorky, I'm childish, I constantly get on her nerves, I'm completely her opposite, and I'm a stupid guy. I'll never tell her that I love her," Beastboy replied. The waves were silent for a while.

"Try," They replied.

"Try? Try? I couldn't try if I tried! (sigh) I will never tell Raven that I love her," Beastboy said nearly shouting. He heard a tap on the floor. He looked behind him to see no one was there. He looked back at the seas. "Well, are you just going to stay quiet?" And the waves did. Beastboy sighed. He went down stairs to his bed. Then he wondered. Why were the waves talking to him? Beastboy just brushed it away. "Maybe it's just nothing," He said going to sleep.

The next day, everything went as usual except Beastboy noticed that Raven was nowhere to be found. "Hey, guys? Where's Raven?" The whole team shrugged. Then as if on cue, Raven came in. "Oh hey Raven," Beastboy said in a completely normal tone, "Where were you?" Raven looked at him with a blush.

"Meditating," She said very briefly getting her tea and going back out. Beastboy decided to go after her.

"Raven, are you okay?" He asked. Raven turned around to see that he was right in front of her. Closely. Raven laid her cup of tea down on the floor.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" Raven said not really looking at him.

"Well, you went in, got your tea, and came back out without insulting me. What's wrong, Rae?" Raven brushed away one strand of her hair looking away with an ever increasing blush.

"Nothing, I...I just did something that...well shocked me," Raven said very cryptically.

"Well it must be very shocking for you not to get angry at me for calling you Rae. What did you do?" Beastboy asked looking down at her. Raven smirked a little. It was very interesting at what he didn't know.

"I just...kind of...forced someone to tell the truth," Raven said smiling just a little.

"Uh-Oh, what did Cyborg do and I had nothing in this," Beastboy said defensively. Raven chuckled just a hint. "But what was it that they said that shocked you?" Raven's little smile fell and went into a blush.

"Umm I rather not say," She said trying to go, Beastboy blocked her way.

"Come on, Raven. I tell everything about me. Why not you tell me this one little thing about yourself?" Beastboy asked. Raven crossed her arms and looked him square in the eye. Uh-oh. Shouldn't have said that.

"First of all, I've always been open with you, especially you. Second, there are some things that you haven't told me about yourself," Raven said firmly.

"Like what?" Beastboy asked not believing her.

"Like the situation with you and Terra. You never told me that you loved her only because you felt you could date someone else," Raven stated. Beastboy was surprised. The only person he told that to was Cyborg.

"Well, I didn't think that you really wanted to know something like that," Beastboy said rubbing the back of his neck, "Remind me to prank Cyborg when I get the chance." He muttered very threateningly. Raven came closer to him.

"How about the thing with the Doom Patrol?" Raven reminded.

"Well, I...didn't want to talk much about my...previous family," Beastboy replied.

"And what about-"

"Raven! What's wrong?" Beastboy said holding her still looking straight into her eyes. She was silent. "Please, what did you REALLY find out that made you shocked." Beastboy slowly let go of her. Raven was silent.

"I'll tell you when you tell me what you were doing on the roof last night," Raven bargained. Beastboy stepped back.

"How did you know that I was on the roof last night?" Beastboy questioned a little afraid.

"I...sensed you were in inner turmoil," Raven replied. A light bulb blew up above their heads.

"Okay, now that you're done lying, how did you know that I was on the roof last night?" Beastboy questioned folding his arms. Raven sighed.

"I...heard you up on top the roof and spoke to you," Raven confessed. Then it dawned on Beastboy.

"That was your voice I was talking to...not the waves?" Beastboy asked slowly realizing the horror he was in.

"Yeah, that was me," Raven said blushing.

"Listen, Raven, if you hate me completely, I totally understand. I just wa-" Beastboy was stopped by Raven's hand.

"It's my fault really. I shouldn't have interfered with your talk with the seas," Raven said making them both laugh, "And...*whisper*"

"What was that?" Beastboy asked straining to hear. She was blushing immensely.

"I said *whisper*"

"Raven, even with my enhanced hearing I can't hear you. Speak up!" Beastboy said just a little frustrated.

"I said I love you too!" Raven end up shouting. Beastboy could tell she was nervous and anxious all at the same time. Beastboy smiled and held her hands.

"It's nice to know," Beastboy said as he went in to kiss her. Raven was surprised but then fell into the kiss. Beastboy brought his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Beastboy went lower and grabbed her slender legs and picked her up as they blindly hit a wall. Raven yelped into the kiss. So much was going on. The innocent kiss turned passionate and fiery. Soon, Beastboy and Raven parted and realized the position they were in. They blushed and parted. "Sorry about that. I...kind of lost control," Beastboy apologized.

"It's fine. So did I," Raven confessed looking at the busted light bulbs. Then they heard Cyborg's voice from the end of the hall.

"Beastboy! Couldn't you've kissed Raven when you two were outside?" He said frustrated. Raven and Beastboy blushed and laughed. Beastboy held Raven's hand.

"Come on, 'sea'" Beastboy smiled, "Let's go out around the park. My treat." Raven smiled a little.

"Okay," she replied. And like that, the two were dating and were beautiful couple.

**The End**


End file.
